


When the baker meets the barista Part 2

by Clexa_4Ever



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Bakers, Baristas, F/F, New love, The 100 - Freeform, friends - Freeform, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_4Ever/pseuds/Clexa_4Ever
Summary: Clarke and lexa have become good friends Over the past month ...... Lexa surprises Clarke at the cafe..... what happens next?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 'When the baker meets the barista'  
> If you haven't read that.... be my guest to check it out first.  
> I would love your comments.

It had been a month sense Lexa had gotten Clarkes phone number, in that time they hadn't been able to plan a time to go out because of there overlapping schedules.  
Lexa worked some night and morning shifts at the bakery, so when she wasn't working she was either sleeping or at the coffee shop to see Clarke on her shifts.  
They had become really good friends texting everyday, making late night phone calls before they drifted to sleep, even facetimming Netflix together. 

But Not so secretly she wanted more, she felt more for this beautiful, passionate blonde that took her breathe away every time she walked through the door or even said her name. Even though she wanted more she was was willing to wait, after all she waited a year and a half already what's another few months right she told herself. 

2:39 pm 

Lexa Clocked out of work and grabbed her stuff to head out the door.  
" Bye guys have a great weekend" she spoke a little louder then normal as she made her way to the door  
The wind blew vigorously as she stepped outside, the rain had stopped as it had been raining all day. Lexa zipped her jacket up and pulled out her phone as she headed out to her car.  
She unlocks her phone and found 4 messages waiting for her, a smile spread across her face as she saw they were all from Clarke.

(8:00 am) Blue eyes:  
Morning pretty lady, I know your at work just wanted to let you know i was thinking about you.

(10:30 Am) Blue eyes:  
Have any plans tonight!? Because I was thinking ......

(10:31 Am) Blue eyes: I wouldn't mind seeing your face tonight?.... and your body?! .... Omgosh I mean ..  
..... In person . You in person - Woww I'm gonna stop now 

(12:00 Pm) Blue eyes: Just got to work, me and coffee might as well be a couple because every where I go it's there and wherever there's coffee you'll find me.. 

As Lexa read through the messages her heart couldn't help but flutter, she was so happy all she wanted was to see her so she decided to be spontaneous.......  
she got her car turned the ignition on, plugged her phone up to the stereo and picked out her favourite playlist on pandora before she headed out.

The music started comming through the speakers and she took off as she started to sing along to the catchy tune ..

'You put me on a roller coaster, fly me on a plane  
You send me to another planet, get inside my brain  
I knew right when I met you I would never be the same  
But I let you take me over, girl, so I'm the one to blame, oh' 

 

Lexa pulled up the cafe getting ready to surprise Clarke at work, before turning the car off she let the song finish as she broke out into song over exaggerating her hand movements ..

'You… you make all my screws come… loose  
Got me perfectly con… fused  
Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild  
I love the way you make me lose my mind  
Make me lose my mind  
Lose my mind  
Make me lose my mind  
Make me lose my mind  
Lose my mind' 

\-------------------------------------

Lexa walked through the tall glass door unconsciously looking for Clarke, She walked up the counter greeted by a short tough looking brunette.  
" Hi what can I get for you today" the brunettes voice shockingly came out husky

"Hi umm ... I was wondering if Clarke is available" Lexa asked in a questionable tone

"OH yah she's in the back I'll get her for you, are you her girlfriend?" She stated with confidence 

" Ahhh well N...." 

Before lexa could finish her sentence Clarke walked out of the back, her face lit up as she saw Lexa standing at the counter.  
She made her way to the counter standing right next to Octavia her coworker,  
" I can take care of this one Octavia thank you" she said politely 

" Mhmmm, your Lexa aren't you" Octavia suggested as she gently nudged Clarkes shoulder as she walked away  
"Sorry about that" Clarke said with a applagetic smile on her face

"Hi" Lexa spoke softly  
"Hi" Clarkes face glowed as she leaned over the counter suggesting for Lexa to step forward 

" what you doing here? Did you come to see my beautiful face?" Clarke whispered  
" No I came here to see your beautiful body..... I umm mean i came to see you ...... In person" Lexa stuttered as she nervously tried to flirt back  
" Mhhmm okay now your teasing me I see how it is, no but seriously?"  
" I just wanted a coffee and sit down at a table that had a great view of my favourite barista .... nothing creepy at all". Lexa spoke sarcastically bing inches away from Clarkes face  
" okay, I'm fine with that I'll be sure to make things interesting for you" Clarke whispered as she started to wiggle her butt 

Clarke stood up straight and made her way behind the expresso machine. Lexa made her way to the pick up counter so she could have a better view of Clarke making her drink.

"How was work this morning" Clarkes voice roase so she wasn't competing with the machine  
" It was great I decorated 4 cakes, laminated a few doughs, whipped together 20 batches of cookies"  
"Shit!!!, Girl" Clarke spoke as she made her finishing touches in Lexas coffee.  
"with all those cookies you didn't happen to bring me any did you?" Clarkes voice becoming sarcastic. 

Lexa shrugged her shoulders and brought her arms in front of her, showing a brown paper bag she had been hiding sense she walked through the door. "Maybe" she said in a cute high voice 

"What!!!, really!!" Clarke walked to the pick up counter out the last finishing touches on Lexas drink, adding a latte art heart at the end.  
"Order up, for the pretty girl standing in front of me"' Clarke smiled coyly at Lexa placing the drink on the counter.  
"So what you bring me" Clarke noted seeing the paper bag in her hand.  
Lexa stepped forward to look at her coffee noticing the extra detail the beautiful barista added to her drink making her heart skip a beat.  
"Thank you, that's adorable by the way" Lexa said shyly Motioning towards the drink  
"Why thank you, you know there's this girl"  
"Is there" Lexa interrupted  
"Haha yes there is, I've been talking to her quite a bit lately I might have even developed a crush in her" Clarke spoke casually  
"Have you?" Lexa questioned  
" I have, I've actually fallen pretty hard for this girl" as Clarke spoke honestly, Lexa could feel her throat tighten up and she started to feel nervous, she just stood there not knowing how to respond.  
" Anyway, I was wanting to ask you for your advice" Clarke stated  
"Ohkay" Lexa barley let out in a breath  
" should I ask this girl out or should I just keep my feelings to myself and admire her from afar?" The blonde asked intently  
"Umm do you have a pen on you? " lexa let out  
"Ugh yah" she grabbed a pen from behind her and handed it to the green eyed beauty " here you go".

"Thanks, .... for the coffee too" Lexa grabbed the coffee in front of her and turned around to find the table in the corner empty, 'Perfect' she thought to herself. 

"What just happened" Clarke whispered feeling perplexed by the sudden change in thier interaction.  
Lexa got to her corner table placed her large cappuccino and paper bag down and wrote on the bag with the pen.  
Once she finished with the pen she started to head back to the counter with the paper bag and pen in hand, The blonde was talking to another customer but saw Lexa out of the corner of her eye. 

She quitly placed the bag and pen on the pick up counter snuck away back to her corner seat.  
Lexa sat there with coffee in hand as she leaned against the wall, not so suttaley checking out the blonde waiting to see her reaction.  
Clarke made her way to the paper bag after finishing up with a customer, she glanced over at Lexa as she was watching every move she made.  
Grabbing the bag it read ' open me!', perplexed by this whole situation larked opened the bag and took out 6 sugar cookies,  
They all had writing in them like they were meant to form a sentence.  
The blondes face lit up, she softly chuckled as she then started to figure out the puzzle.

Three minutes later full of confusion for Clarke and Thrill for Lexa, she figured it out.  
The cookies read  
1\. 'This girl stalked another girl'  
2\. 'At a coffee shop'  
3\. 'They became great friends  
4\. Secretly I have a crush on this girl  
5\. What should I do?  
6\. Do you think? .. Maybe? Yah know?

'Clarke started laughing, as a large grin formed on her face.

"What is it?" Octavia came up behind Clarke  
"Omgosh! That's adorable, maybe I need to find myself a baker"  
"You CANT have mine, you'll need to find your own" Clarke suggested 

" umm you know what, can you cover the rest of my shift? It's slow today you can handle it." Clarke asked hoping Octavia would help her out.  
"Ugh fine but don't screw this one up!" Octavia agreed apprehensively 

" Thank you i owe you Big"  
" Yah you do!" Octavia replied 

Clarke quickly made her way to the break room, grabbed her coat threw her purse over her shoulder and clocked out with a skip in her step.  
Lexa was confused as she sat there not having a clue where Clarke ran off to.... before she had the chance to pull her phone up she saw Clarke making her way out of the employees only door with her paper bag in hand and a glowing smile spread across her face.  
Clarke made her way to the corner table with out a word she placed a piece of paper in front of her giving Lexas time to read it.  
' yah, I think maybe ..... we could.'  
Lexa stood up silently taking Clarkes hand and hers and bringing it up to her lips gently kissing her soft skin. 

"Ready to go?" Lexa spoke soft as she laced their fingers together and led Clarke out of the tall glass doors.


End file.
